oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Thask Hexweld
The Half-orc magus, Son of a witch and an orc, Thask Hexweld is an adventurer pursing knowledge in the world. History Thask grew up near a small village, leading a humble life together with his parents, the witch Olivia Hexcraft, and the Orc warrior Thask, who he was named after. As it beffited the son of a witch, he has possessed a fascination with magic and witchcraft ever since he was young, and as such, he has spend a considerable portion of his life in pursuit of arcane knowledge, he is, however, interested in all sort of knowledge, and will jump at the opportunity of learning something new. His father too, has been a big influence in his life, for he inherited a considerable part of the orc's physique, as well as a talent for battle. While he is not very interested in martial pursuit, he admits that being able to defend onself is invaluable to those who pursue knowledge, for that is often a dangerous endeavor. Perhaps it is because of the unique nature of his parents, and how he himself has seen what it's like to be discriminated, for even if his parents always kept to themselves, they were never truly trusted by those living near them, Thask has become very empathic to those often mistrusted by society, like orcs, tieflings and others. Unfortunatedly, many would say he is trusting to the point fo naivety. To the Surprise of neither of his parents, it wasn't long after Thask had become an adult that he decided to venture into the world as an adventurer, for he was a curious man, and the world had too many secrets he wished to know. As fate would have it, In his travels he ended up meeting a female goblin who had been exiled from her tribe, and for trying to learn the written word, no less, with no hesitation Thask undertook the task of teaching the little goblin all he knew, and in they have been traveling companions ever since. Appearance Thask is a burly half-orc, the kind with very prominent orc features. Green skin, and visible tusks even when he keeps his mouth closed. He has very obvious green skin, and dark hair, which he keeps very short, as well as a well trimmed beard and prominent sideburns. He tends to wear simple clothig, meant for practicality and comfort, rather than any fashion reason.Underneath he wears a well-worn chainshirt. from his belt hang a variety of weapons, namely a warhammer, longsword and rapier, neither of particular quality. He is often seen carrying a big backpack from which several scrolls, papers and books can be seen poping out. and on his face rest a fine pair of glasses. Personality Thask is a curious man, ever wishing to learn new things, he is also very respectful, and tends to act in a cordial manner. Good natured at heart, and with a distate for combat, despite his talent for it. This is not to say he won't fight, for he understands it's a necessary evil. Generally speaking, few things truly bother the half-orc, but he can be a sight to behold when angered, usually when his friends have been insulted, or harmed, particularly so the goblin who so often acompannies him. Friends Arble of Amberfall, Aka: Little Amber. A female goblin he met in his travels, and who one way or another, ended up taking as a pupil of sorts, taking pity on her, he decided to teach her to read and write, and eventually decided to teach her all sort of things necessary fo civilized life. Enemies None as of yet. Aspirations He aspires to become a great spell caster and unravel the secrets of the world.